


Black lie. White lie.

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PerfectPair, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some are worse than others.





	Black lie. White lie.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).

> Creation: 2019-09-05 05:07pm to 05:28pm

''Have you ever made it against a door, Tezuka?''

''Excuse me?''

''As you seem to be the only one on the team with a boyfriend, though I don't have a name yet, I find it prudent to ask if you ever made it against a door.''

''Why?''

''According to many different literature it is rather pleasurable, sometimes it is even able to heighten one's pleasure. I'm trying to get more accurate data now. As I can't experiment myself yet, I decided to ask people who might have already experienced it.''

''And you're asking me just because I'm supposedly not single?''

''Yes. Besides, you normally give very accurate data.''

Tezuka sighed softly. The truth wouldn't get Inui out of his hair for hours. The lie on the other hand felt just as terrible. And he would certainly not divulge the name of his boyfriend to sidetrack Inui. Wouldn't work long anyway.

''I haven't. If you'll excuse me, there's still student council.''

Fuji's laugh reverberated through the room, loud and clear, but none of the boys minded much.

''You really told him you haven't? Bad, Mitsu. Such a mean liar.''

''I didn't exactly lie.''

''But we do it against doors all the time. It always gets you so nicely hot and bothered.''

''Technically, we are making it against doorframes.''

Again Fuji's laughter could be heard.

''White lie then. But still a lie. You're really bad today, Mitsu. Really, really bad.''

Tezuka shrugged his shoulders, muscles rippling and immediately had Fuji licking his lips.

''I think we should punish you, Mitsu. For being such a bad boy.''

''We?''

''You enjoy receiving as much as I enjoy giving.''

He couldn't deny that, unfortunately.

''Besides, your cock got hard the instant I locked the door behind us.''

Something else he couldn't deny. Especially not when Fuji grabbed him for good measure.

''Syusuke…''

''I'll give it to you good, Mitsu. Don't worry. And as you said yourself many times before, this room is soundproof.''

Tezuka tried not to tremble when nimble fingers tucked on his pants seconds later. The lust both of them felt tangible. 

''I hope you weren't planning on any more real school today because you won't be leaving this classroom for a long while to come, Tezuka-kun.''

''Yes, sensei.''

Fuji smiled.


End file.
